Nightshade
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: A concubine whose life is controlled by her master's hand. A traveler who wanders around, finding a place for a better life, who falls in love with her at first sight. However, there are plenty of obstacles ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**I might change the title later due to a certain lameness. This was inspired by Iroha Uta in a weird sort of way.  
**

* * *

One: Eglantine

"I wound to heal."

~'~'~_  
_

_xx the cage. xx _

Rose petals flew up into the air, clear specks of red against the serene night sky gazing down at the impudence of the petals. A young redhead, graceful in silks and sashes of gray and black, who held herself elegantly and the fabric flowed down her figure, followed the movement with her eyes, but it was likely she did not see it because she was forever imprisoned in a cage of only touch, smell, taste, and sound.

But no sight.

Just the pitiful sight of her made many a passerby's heart wrench painfully. A thin fan that was papery to the touch, a crimson sun easily visible on it, is often brought up to hide most of her face. Only her lifeless burgundy eyes stared from within, and even then she kept them closed most of the time.

She was simply a concubine, brought out at the direst moments of her lord's needs. To suffer the pain, the rough touch of the man's hands, were too much for her. Sometimes, escape was far away from her bound hands, with the heavy metal chains wrapped around her wrists, neck, and ankles. Even mind relief was not possible, because of the forever scarring memory of a knife, pain, and blood everywhere before her sight was lost, and the satisfied face of her lord.

_xx the sky. xx _

The clouds shielded the moon for a moment, cutting a large swath of darkness through the valley.

The incoherent calling of a lonely bird sounded ahead, far away and distant. A poor, ragged traveler brought a hand up to his eyes, squinting due to poor eyesight. Wasteland for miles around, and yet ... and yet the inn owner said that there was residency ahead.

_Where? _

There were many pursuers on the tail of him now; he could just feel it. If he got trapped ... even _he_, his pride and courage scoured by years of dangerous travel ... in this poor wasteland, what would that come to? This man - just a simple man with simple thoughts and simple beliefs - held the lives of thousands on his own back. They were escaping from dictators from the old land - desperate refugees - and the guards were determined to get him back. To smell the iron scent of fresh blood, pouring from the guillotine that has been so unused that the dictators were itching to chop off someone's head.

They were hard times.

He had been chosen to find a new land. A safer one. They had chosen the Land of Roses, which was close to legendary in the evil land he lived in. If he let one down, he let them all. There was no time for dillydallying, no time to waste.

The man carefully looked around for any light. Any light, anywhere.

It was just the vast, cold valley gazing indifferently up at him. With a despairing sigh, the traveler went on, wincing as his footfalls made twice as noise as they usually did. Wincing as the icy coldness began to seep to his toes and send shivers crawling up and down his body.

_xx the chill. xx _

Every year there was a winter frost. This frost was so vicious, so strong, that any crop that was planted right before or during the winter was immediately killed by the cold. This was why the people of these regions weren't much farmers; instead, they were manufacturers and traded for food with other regions. This living was hard to come by in the winter, but the ones who stayed often stayed for life.

Some, like the redheaded girl and the traveling boy, didn't have a choice.

And they both felt it.

Every year, when the season of this frost came, everyone, be them courageous knights or lowly peasants, all became like hunted rabbits. Tempers flared, bets were broken, backs were beaten until the skin on them were marred forever. The cold seeped through one's bones until one was sure that they were frozen, inside out.

And it was cold. So cold.

* * *

**I don't care whether I continue this. Seeing as this is totally weird and an "idea of the moment," I might just leave this alone. Might be a five-chaptered story if I get interested. But seeing the way how this story was loosely written, and not focusing on a main idea, this might become one.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Belladonna

"Silence."

~'~'~

_xx the loneliness. xx _

By and by passersby would walk through the old, abandoned lane that ran before the drinking bar in which the redhead resided in, and perhaps stop to ask if this place could spare a room for them. Often they didn't come to stay; they came because they had another destination in mind. This made the sightless girl rather lonely; perhaps it reminded her of her own happy days before separated from her grandfather, the only family she had. Or perhaps it reminded her of the grandfather himself. In any case, she'd greet the passersby at the doorway and lead them to Master.

Master was like a hawk, watching his prey. One moment he'd have a honeyed, smooth tongue, and then the next he'd deprive the passersby of their souls if they were not careful enough not to fail into his traps.

It was dirty play, but this was how Master got enough money to be able to purchase and live in such a lavish place.

And she - the concubine, the youngest of the women Master so skillfully manipulated and used, the little servant driven like a horse - was only one of his pawns. Her beauty charmed many an ignorant man: and many a time had they said that she was the girl that they would marry. It was unfortunate for anyone to say this, because the moment the phrase left their lips it was like a jinx - Master fell upon them, enraged, and soon they'd be a shell of their former selves, or perhaps even a corpse hanging upon his wall.

He was that terrible.

_"Aiya!" _the redhead could still hear her grandfather saying. _"Such a cruel man ... he is not to be trusted." _

That day she remembered well. They had been refugees, successful escapees from an evil land, only to fall into the clutches of a man many times the evil that the old land harbored.

They had, like many others, seen this lonely but large place standing at a curve in the road. They were tired from running day and night, for too long to count. In her mind's eye, the redhead watched as her grandfather knocked on the door, to which a manservant answered and brought them to Master.

_"E-excuse me, sir, do you think we could stay - ?"_

_" 'Sir'?" purred the man sitting imperiously on the chair at the end of the hallway - just like the way a king would sit. He wore, quite strangely, a mask over his eyes so one could only see the sly smile stretched across his lips. "_Lord_, if you please."_

_"L-Lord," repeated the old man, shaking. "Could we ... ?"  
_

_"Could I provide you lodging for the night? Well, we'll see ... "  
_

_"Please!" The man was frantic already; he was ready to do something, _anything_, to stay. As long as this "Lord" wouldn't find out who he was, he could sleep _anywhere_. Finally, the satisfied way the Lord sat told __he and his granddaughter that he had made a decision._

_"If you would be so kind to compete with me in a battle or archery, I _might_ allow you. But if you lose ... your life, and that beautiful granddaughter of yours is all mine. You hear?" _

Naturally, because of pride and desperation, her grandfather had accepted. And thus, this girl was alone in the world.

Cruel and unfair. That was how life worked.

_xx the exhaustion. xx _

His shoes were worn through and through from this night's hiking. _"Aii,"_ the traveler could hear his deceased mother say, with a shake of her head and purse of her lips, _"Shun will get stronger," _with uncertainty to the depths of her voice.

Just as he felt as if he couldn't go on, a sunburst of color to the east took his breath away.

Rich, vibrant gold accented on the beauty of the large, fiery ball of vermilion. Above it, graying, varying hues of the sky shifted between ashy jade green and deep azure blue and smoky pale lavender. The colors dodged and chased each other, as if in some kind of game. The rise of the sun was so intense that, for a moment, the traveler could not bring his mind to think of much else.

As he stared in stupor at this spectacular force of nature, the rays of sunlight illuminated another thing.

A lodging.

A house.

It was leaning against the cool blue mountains, blending perfectly in if observed in the night.

With a cry of joy, the traveler tore his gaze away from the sunrise and ran toward the residence, all memories of fatigue forgotten.

_xx the will to go on. xx _

It was still very cold. The frost nipped at his arms, his shoulders, and many frostbitten parts throbbed painfully. But he managed to the door of the lodging; it certainly didn't look like a place he could just come in, so he knocked.

There was silence, and for a moment he thought the house was empty, before a timid voice asked, "Sir?"

He looked up and saw a girl standing at the doorway, holding a bucket on her thigh.

She was, frankly, just as breathtaking as the sunrise.

She had flame-orange hair that was obedient but mussed up slightly flowing loosely down her back, giving the impression that she had just awoken. There was energy in it, but her sad burgundy eyes told another story: a story of lies and despair, of hearts shattered and wills broken. They were, if Shun had to say so himself, ironically blank but full of feeling.

"Sir?" repeated the girl. "Would you ... you would not ... like to come in?"

"R-right," but what could he say, in the presence of someone this beautiful? And it seemed that she was aware of the fact.

"Please do not gaze at me like you want me. Master would be very angry," she cautioned.

That moment he just couldn't help it. "Would I be so rude as to question your name?"

"Aa- " she made a sound that sounded like the first syllable of her name, but caught herself, lips pursing. "I cannot give my name to a stranger," she said, frowning. "Is there a thing you want?"

Now that Shun had seen such a pretty girl, his throat felt dry of words. But he managed ... "Wh ... what is this place?"

"A cross between an inn and a bar," the girl replied. "You would certainly be caught if you came in by yourself this early. Luckily I was just about to go out to the well out back, and I heard a knock so I came here. Is there anything more?"

"I ... I'm looking for a place to stay."

"This would not be the ideal one," she replied, her guarded brown eyes still blank but now slightly alert. "But how long must you rest?"

"A ... a few hours to say the least."

"Then come in."

And that was it. As he walked alongside the girl, he noticed other things: her clumsy stumble in the narrow, long corridors. How she kept a protective hand on the wall at all times, and felt about for one when one corridor ended and another began. How the other hand was stretched out at a slight angle, and felt things before she walked around them. These actions stirred his sharp, perspective curiosity, and Shun, before thinking, asked quietly, "Are you blind?"

Then he immediately regretted this decision because the girl stopped short. For several long, terrible moments nobody said anything.

"Yes," she said finally, and continued walking but with a brisker pace, her hand hung limp at her side. The boy pressed his lips closed and followed after her, but with a distance between them as he was not sure if she was still in a good humor.

_xx the unconvincing rejection. xx  
_

Before she even let him in, the redhead knew he was already in love with her. She was used to this love, and she was supposed to not feel anything, not even the tiniest prick of guilt, by now. But yet, as she made her way to Master to tell him that another traveler was coming by ...

How did thought of this love ... feel so wrong?

Shaking her head, she hurried on. _It's nothing._

* * *

**Thank you for all of the positive reviewers last chapter: Bunnytea, InnocentDiamond, and Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel. The second chapter to this story didn't turn out as stretched as I thought, and I'm only too glad for that. :D  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Winter Cherry

"Deception"

~'~'~

_xx persuade. xx _

She knew that somehow this traveler would have to get out before he fell too much in love with her. And yet she couldn't smuggle him out because of her disadvantages and Master's strange ability to foretell what his servants were doing at the moment.

The only thing the redhead could do is to hope.

Hope, and pray, and hope again that she wasn't falling for him either.

_xx reckless. xx _

"_This_ is the place?" Shun looked around in wonder. The room was huge and airy, with fragile rice-paper screens on every surface of wall. The ceiling was painted in a vibrant teal color and candles were lit in each of the four corners of the room, emitting a kind of smoky scent that didn't quite represent incense, but wasn't much different. There was a large cushion in the middle of the room which he guessed the owner of the inn normally sat, but it seemed strangely out of place. Normally, people wouldn't decorate someplace like this so lavishly and take it to such painstaking measures. So why ... ?

The servant, seemingly sensing his surprise, spoke to him in a low voice as if bad luck would come her way if she didn't. "He's a lord, sir, and serves as governor over a piece of land. This is just one of his lookouts, and the one that he goes to most often. Come with me."

And soon he was crossing the room and into another silent, dark tunnel. There were so many twists and turns that Shun was sure that he had wandered into the very den of the devil when the girl finally reached a door and gently pushed upon it. It swung open easily, revealing a smaller, cozier room. There weren't as many elegant drapings here than in the other room.

A man was in the midst of the room, with hair oiled back and in a purple robe.

It was the first time that Shun seen that the redhead removed the fan from her painted lips. "A visitor has come, Master." She spoke as if she was afraid of the man in lying down on the cushions, not afraid of the supernatural beings that may leap out and strangle her at any moment.

"I _see_." His coal black eyes took in Shun's tense figure, and he played with the edge of his closely cropped mustache that was molded to curl up on each side of his face. "And your name is ... ?"

"Shun, sir."

"_Shun_," the man repeated, as if rolling the word over his tongue. "Spectacular."

Why was the girl's master asking for his name?

"He needs to stay for a few hours. We have room, righ-?"

"We have room, of course." The lord looked slightly amused, and his voice sunk into a maddening purr. A cat slunk out from behind a screen and he stroke the thick fur. "Why do you need to go?"

"I need to ..." Shun hesitated. Dare he give his destination to this sly-looking man?

"Ah, but you have fallen in love with the maiden right next to you, am I not correct?" The man's smile widens when he sees shock register on Shun's face. "I knew it," he sighed. "So many passersby come, and they care not for the richness of the food here, nor do they care about the lovely drinks. Only the women. I don't know if it is a rumor, or if it is love at first sight, but they always end up getting in trouble with me. So tell me, where is your truthful destination, excluding the bed?"

"The Land of ... of ..." Why can't he recall the name all of a sudden?

"... Roses?" the lord finishes for Shun. "I believe it is only a legend ..." The cat makes some sort of sound as if to punctuate his remark.

Just standing in front of the lord makes Shun nauseous. He wonders if there's a way of escaping this place: he has enough of it. But not without the girl.

"... I guess I _can_ give the girl to you," the lord was saying. "Her body has lost their taste. I can give you a free room for a few hours as well. But under one condition. You must beat me at a card game."

Immediately Shun's body tensed again. _A card game!_ He wasn't good at them: he had never harbored any interest for any games. But it shouldn't be hard. He had seen his grandfather, his father, and even his mother play some card games for fun with makeshift, cheap pieces of paper that could be easily mistaken for napkins that have been battered.

Shun stole a glance at the redhead. She didn't look happy about the condition.

"I accept," Shun said.

_xx denounce. xx _

Immediately his stomach plummeted when he realized what cards he was going to use. They were fancy, with intricate designs on them, and he could only discern what type of card they were by the _tiny_ writing at the top left corner. "I suspect you know the rules, yes?" the lord said, dealing out the cards.

"I - I do." Shun wished his voice didn't sound as scared. The lord chuckled darkly.

"Well then, let's begin." He slid a card into the middle of the table with swift fingers. Shun stared at it, utterly bewildered, before noticing his facedown deck. Guessing the facedown part had something to do with it, he slid another card on top of it, slightly more slowly, and turning it faceup when it was on top of the card the lord had placed. A seven on an Ace. Just when he put down the seven, the lord quickly slid another card on top: a nine.

Shun's next card was a nine as well, and before he had time to react, the lord slapped it and smiling, he moved all four cards to his pile.

Like this, the game continued on, until Shun had to admit that he lost. And badly, too.

"It seems as though you haven't done this before, Shun," the lord said, looking bored as he collected the cards. "And this is a fairly simple game. Well, off with you."

_xx firm. xx _

"It wasn't a good idea to accept his challenge, Shun," the redhead said softly as she stood in the doorway of the inn. "Master is very skilled at games like this. And even if you were to take me, where would you go? The Land of Roses is a mere legend as Master says. I would just be another mouth you must feed on the journey."

Shun is shocked at her pessimism. "But surely it must ... ?"

"There's no use," the redhead said sadly. "But if you insist, I'll give you this." She reached into the folds of her clothes and pulled out a tattered, yellowed piece of tough paper, tied tightly with a string. "My grandfather sought the Land of Roses as well ..." She broke off.

"Oh."

"This is a map. It shows the approximate location of the Land of Roses. It belonged to my grandfather."

"Th ... thank you, er ..."

"My name is Alice," she told him. "Good luck."

And just like that, Shun was off.

* * *

**If anyone was wondering what the card game was, it's a form of Egyptian War (or maybe just Slapjack). However, I don't know if it was invented back then. Thanks to Bunnytea and Anonymous613.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Apple Blossom

"Preference"

~'~'~

_xx fire. xx _

Once outside, Shun unrolled the ancient map that Alice had given him, out of her Master's sight. The smell of stale blackberry ink left to dry in the hot summers floated out. There were several blotches on the map and markings to show, apparently, landmarks. He traced a long winding path that led through, what it looked like, mountains and more mountains and stopped at the symbol of a rose. _The Land of Roses._

And resolved that if he shepherded all of his folks there, he would come back to get Alice.

When that time came, he would fight for her. Nothing would stand in his way.

Freshly powered by this thought, Shun cheerfully tucked the map into his pocket and traveled on to see the Land of Roses with his own eyes before coming back to fetch his folks.

_xx water. xx_

Twelve months' endurance and he still hadn't reached the so-desired Land of Roses.

His worn shoes hardly left a hint of something between the cold ground and his feet. His tunic was tattered, and having run out of thread a few weeks ago, he could no longer sew the holes however messy and lopsided they were. His body had endured many things - weather cold enough to make one's fingers and toes stiff and frostbitten, weather hot enough to almost melt his insides, and weather so maddeningly mild. These factors were enough to make a man give up. But Shun's heart was so twisted around his resolution that it was impossible to untangle it.

And then ... and then he saw it.

Light.

All tiredness evaporated. The strength of Shun's youth came rushing back to him, and soon he was bounding over the land, running for the destination.

The light was farther than it seemed. Every step he took it seemed that he would finally arrive at the Land of Roses, but when he placed the foot down there was still another step to go. And so this stretched on and on, until surely the Land of Roses must be a legend after all, until surely that this light is only the light that bursts from the tips of mischievous fairies' wands, when suddenly an iron gate loomed in front of him.

It was very worn from the rain and snow and sleet, and the wooden sign that was tacked up beside it hardly held a trace of writing. But Shun could make out some letters, and piecing them together, that was when he was sure that this was the Land of Roses. The place which nobody had reached for fifty years, because it was so cleverly hidden in the mist.

Shun pushed on the gate, and surprisingly it creaked open. He stepped hesitantly inside the region, and saw that, indeed, a big fog hung over the entire place, giving it a foreboding, yet mysterious look. Thousands of roses, red and pink and blue and purple and white and peach, grew wild and untame, and if it wasn't for the place where a path was clear of roses, Shun would have thought this as a beautiful, deserted land. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was night, and the moon could just be barely seen from behind a cloud of vapory mist. The night sky was reflected palely in a small puddle nearby, and few stars' shine broke through the silent region. It looked like nobody had tended this place for decades.

Even the charm of the Land of Roses was almost too much for him to turn back right now to make his way back to his old region, Shun regretfully cast another look over the flowers before walking away.

_xx wind. xx _

Over the course of another six months Shun brought his folks to this place. Some had died of the guillotine's strong jaws, other of disease and hunger, but still some survived. Out of the ones who survived, some were still too weak to make the journey, and either died on the way or died in the old land. But the strong ones came and built shelters in this wild, lonely place.

Finally there was nothing more to fear. Nothing, but Shun could still feel a nagging in his heart, but did not know why ...

One day he came across the old map again, and suddenly his memory became much clearer.

_Alice. Of course._

_xx and mix. xx _

Shun took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Alice's Master. And there she appeared at the door, beautiful as ever.

"Alice. It's me," Shun said quietly.

Alice blinked for a moment, from shock, and shook her head fiercely. "You should not be here, Shun."

"But ... I've come to take you from your master."

"Master is undefeated," she replied, sadly.

"Please, let me see him."

He was introduced again to the dark passageways of the building, but now he knew them better. Shun walked through the tunnels with more ease, heedless of almost running into a wall or banging his ankle on the threshold. He cared not. His heart was set firm into this goal. ...

Soon, Master was eyeing him with the same smug apprehension that he had seen a year and a half before. After a while, he said softly, in his cat-purring voice,  
"Well, I suppose we can do a sword fight. Your life, or mine."

* * *

**This was more fast-paced than I thought, but I didn't want to go into all the details of Shun dragging his folks to the Land of Roses. I don't have the skill to make readers stay interested on that part. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel, Bunnytea, and InnocentDiamond.**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**Words are slow for me today. This chapter might not be as good as the others, so I ask you to please take note of that. **

* * *

Five: Houstonia

"Content"

~'~'~

_xx stubborn. xx_

Soft shufflings told Alice that Shun had taken one side of the room and Master the other. _This is awful,_ she thought, but there was no way yet she could see to stop them from leaping out and slashing each other's throats. Besides, Master had many years of training and experience on his part; bar fights weren't the half of it. All Shun had was his youth, and even in times like that youth might not be suffice enough. Alice could hear the clangings of Shun's sword against some piece of metal he was wearing.

A tender hand sought for Alice's and closed on it firmly. "It's all right," Alice could hear Runo's voice, the voice of a fellow concubine, breathe into her ear reassuringly a second later. "You've heard many men die from Master's hand. This will be no different." Runo squeezed her hand.

Perhaps not, but what could Alice bet? Why must she return the fiery love he had for her?

"He's young anyway," Runo added. "Master is about twice his age."

"That's thirty," Alice whispered. "Thirty isn't old. Thirty isn't a graybeard. There is no chance."

She knew that Runo couldn't argue with that. The head manservant of the house, Dan, had nearly been killed a few years earlier because of his brashness. He didn't know any better, and Alice could still remember Runo worrying herself sick, thinking he was going to die because of a few knife wounds.

"Draw," came Dan's deep voice.

Alice's heart clenched. She stood there, frozen, but Runo's warmth stole inside her trembling body.

The rest of the time there was just a plethora of metal on metal and shouts to her. She didn't focus entirely on them. They blended into one. She was too sick to try to decipher who was attacking, Shun or Master. And what did it matter? Shun would be just another gone life, like her grandfather and so many others, tricked and bewitched by Master's finery.

Then came an awful, guttural sound, and Alice could hear a sharp intake of breath from Runo's side, and her fingers tightened.

"What? ... What happened?"

"Blood ...," said Runo faintly. "Blood ... everywhere." Her fingers slackened slightly, but had no effect on her death-grip. "Oh ... Oh my. I never thought Master could be ..." She never finished the sentence, for there was suddenly a shout that pulsed through all of the servants.

"Master is dead!"

"How can it be?"

"Thank him, thank him!"

Alice and Runo were the only ones who remained still. _Shun ... _won_. He ... didn't lose._ Delight found its way through her, but so did chilling dismay. Now that Master is gone, what would be done to all the servants? The servants who she had built such a strong bond with. Runo and Dan. Julie and Marucho. And a few others. As if hearing her thoughts, Runo patted her softly. "Nothing will be changed; Dan will take care of this place." There was no uncertainty in her voice.

And Alice, slowly, warmed up to the thought.

_xx just barely. xx_

Shun sought out Alice as she was turning to leave. "I fought him," he said, smiling slightly. "And I won. Alice ... now can you ...?"

"Well, I ..." It had never occurred Alice before, not even once: he would fight to his death for her. But how could she not know? How stupid was she? But this happened every time! Every man, once they laid eyes on Alice, would declare that she was the girl he'd marry ... However, as she thought about it, she was less and less willing to go with him. She would never have admitted this, but through the long years she'd lived here, it had become her home. It was the place where she'd lived longest in her life, and had built a strong connection to without even knowing. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"What?"

"I- ... I'm sorry." Alice hesitated a moment before adding, "This is where I belong."

"As a concubine?" Shun was shocked.

"N-no ... now that Dan owns this place. He's reliable."

Shun was silent for a long moment. He had a better reaction to this than Alice had expected. In a strange way he seemed to understand. "Oh." Alice felt terrible. But what happened surprised her beyond her words.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep waiting." Then she felt the brush of fingers against her cheek, and knew he had smiled. "But Alice, watch out ... once I want something, I won't stop until I get it."

"I'll come with you as far as the door." With that, she walked, but this time meekly behind him, listening to his footfalls. There was a soft creak, and she knew the door had just been opened.

"I'll give you something to remember me by. So you'll never forget until the time I come to ask you again to come with me." There was something rather thorny and sharp thrust into her hands, but above the thorns was softness, soft as a baby's arm, or rose petals. _That's it. A rose._ Just that and Shun walking away, his calling of goodbye, and then silence. Alice stood there quietly as he left, but her mind sped ahead. _I'm already old enough for marriage, but I have just been freed into the true bliss of the outside world. __I still have time to find someone I truly love. ... _

"Please do come back," she whispered into the rose's petals, and in her ear it seemed to be echoing, echoing to a far distance, where he can hear. A wind rustled the petals, and there were plenty of things she wanted to say but was too shy to voice it, even to the rose ...

The quiet swishing sound told her a bird was flying in the sky as sunset sprayed a riot of colors in the background, colors which Alice knew were there but couldn't see. The ground was earthy and smelt of spring. And far, far away now, Alice knew that Shun would be gazing at this same sunset, hearing the same bird's hoarse caws and feeling the same breeze.

* * *

**I don't know if I did well enough on the end- I'm always terrible at endings. Road trips and endings will be something I will have to be working on. Thank you for reading. Thanks to Bunnytea, Guest, Lord Mephystroph, InnocentDiamond, Anonymous613, and kittygirlthing97.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


End file.
